<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Birthday Girl by Hellyjellybean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155360">His Birthday Girl</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean'>Hellyjellybean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Balloons, Ben hates birthday’s, Cake, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Reylo, Domestic smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Happy happy happy!, It’s Rey’s Birthday!, Kissing, Love, Modern AU, Presents, Rey has a surprise for Ben, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Surprise Party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben hated birthdays. He fucking hated them. But today was not about him. Today was about Rey. </p><p>It’s Rey’s birthday and Ben is determined to put his personal feelings aside to give Rey the best day ever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Birthday Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppi_Willow/gifts">Poppi_Willow</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/theforcebond/gifts">theforcebond</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ben hated birthdays. He fucking hated them. Actually that was putting it mildly. He would rather scratch his own eyes out with a rusty spoon than have people stand around him singing happy birthday and then stare at him expectantly while he blew out a load of candles on a sugar laden cake, effectively covering it in his spit, and then being forced to hand said cake out to a bunch of random people, most of whom he didn’t even care for and have to… worst of all… engage in small talk. So yeah, Ben hated birthdays. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But today wasn’t about him. Today was about Rey. Today was her day and he was determined to make it special for her. Determined to make it the most perfect day ever. For her.<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he had baked her a three tier chocolate fudge cake, he had blown up hundreds of balloons making himself dizzy in the process, he had invited everybody who had ever so much as shook hands with Rey, to come to their small flat that evening to celebrate the life of the person he cherished most in the whole world and although he would hate every bloody minute of it, he would grin and bear it. For her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he was putting the finishing touches to her present, a locket holding a picture of himself at her request, and a book of vouchers redeemable for various sexual favours, because reasons… he heard Rey’s key turn in the lock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t meant to be home yet! Rose was meant to be keeping her out for another hour! None of the guests had arrived! There was no one there to shout surprise! No one there to clap and cheer as she held her cheeks in her hands, turning as red as a strawberry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben stood in the centre of the room, there was no hiding from the truth, he was surrounded by balloons and had already put a paper hat on his hat knowing it would make her giggle. He had to come clean. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey entered the room and looked at Ben. He started babbling at top speed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You weren’t supposed to come home yet, I have a whole party planned but everyone won’t be here until later on…’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘No they won’t,’ Rey said calmly, dropping her key and bag onto the small table near the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘What?’ Ben asked with a frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘They won’t be here, because I told them not to come.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben didn’t know what to say and Rey laughed at his bemused expression. She came towards him and wrapped her arms around his waist, looking up at him with adoring eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I know you wanted this day to be special, I know you thought what I wanted was a big party and lots of people but all I really want is to be here, with you.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Really?’ he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Really,’ she confirmed with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her then. A gentle press to her lips that carried more heat than it should have. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Happy Birthday, my darling, Rey,’ he murmured, nuzzling her nose with his. ‘Do you want to open your present?’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Absolutely.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey cried when she saw the locket and demanded Ben place it around her neck immediately. She laughed when she saw the voucher book and immediately ripped out the tokens good for one free massage and one free mind blowing orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I want to collect on these,’ she said with a quirk of her eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘It would be my pleasure,’ Ben murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she led him to the bedroom, Ben couldn’t believe his luck. Rey was everything he had ever wanted, wrapped inside a small, sexy, always hungry adorable package. Everyday felt like his birthday with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Later as they lay in bed, blissfully satisfied and enjoying the after sex love bubble that reality was yet to burst, Ben turned to Rey and looked deep into her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘I don’t know what I did to deserve you, Rey. This is the best birthday that isn’t my birthday I’ve ever had.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Just wait until your real birthday comes. I’m going to have Hux plan the party.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Don’t you fucking dare,’ he growled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey laughed again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Maybe you need to persuade me not to?’ she said biting her lip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben shot her a wicked grin as he snaked down her body once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘Happy Birthday, baby,’ he murmured as he buried himself between her thighs. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>